


Mistaken Identity

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes-centric, Fluff, Mistaken Identity, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Prompt request: so I had a concept that the reader was Tony’s daughter, and was even like him in the sense that they had similar suits, were avengers, etc. She was best friends Steve, and had grown close with Bucky, like romantically. Maybe a mission went wrong??? And stuff happens???





	Mistaken Identity

“You’re staring again.”

Bucky’s face turned bright red at his best friend’s insinuation. “Am not,” he mumbled. He was lying through his teeth, and they both knew it.

You were standing at the edge of the conference room table, going over the most recent mission file. You were Steve’s best friend, and as a result, you spent a ton of time with Bucky too. He was enamored by your smile, your eyes, your kindness, all of it. He let out a small sigh. You looked up from your papers and he quickly became very interested in the table top.

Steve smirked as you went back to reading. “Geez Buck, you’ve got it bad. Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?”

The door to the conference room opened and Bucky let out a small groan. “Because of that.”

“Daddy!” you squealed, hopping up out of your chair. You lept into the arms of none other than Tony Stark.

“Hey sweetheart,” he chuckled. “I take it you liked the new suit?” He squeezed you tight and set you down.

“Yes!” you gushed. “It looks just like yours!”

The two of you continued to talk as Bucky felt a dark storm cloud cover his head. Anyone could tell you were Tony Stark’s daughter. Besides having nearly identical suits, you worked together with the Avengers. You both had the same facial features and crazy intelligence, but you were definitely more grounded. Bucky didn’t stand a chance, especially after everything that had happened in Germany. Tony had said he forgiven Bucky, but things were still tense.

“You keep acting like a chicken, and she’s going to be gone before you can blink,” Steve commented as Tony called the meeting to order.

“Shut up,” he muttered. But he knew Steve was right.

* * *

“I’m so glad we’re partners!” you exclaimed as you activated your suit. A few hours after the briefing, you had all geared up on the Quinjet. Steve had suggested that you and Bucky work together, much to Bucky’s dismay. It was hard enough talking to you when you all were just hanging out. He needed to focus, but you unknowingly made it difficult.

“Me too,” Bucky replied sincerely. “I, uh, I think this’ll be good.” He gulped and prayed that you didn’t see him sweat.

“Ooo! That reminds me!” You squeezed his shoulder and he thought he would pass out at the sensation of you touching him. “I just bought the new Disney movie! We should watch it when we get back!”

You had insisted on catching Bucky and Steve up on all the newest Disney movies. Normally, you all watched them together at a respectable hour. But sometimes, when Bucky couldn’t sleep, he’d go back into the movie room, curl up under the blanket you all shared, and fall asleep to the sweet storylines and silly songs.

“Will you sing?” he teased, feeling a bit more comfortable. Disney he could talk about.

You stared at him as if the answer was obvious. “Duh!” Giggling, you slide up your faceplate. The familiar Iron Man eyes stared back at him. “I’m going to check in up front. We should be landing soon.” You squeezed his shoulder once more and walked away, your metal shoes clanking on the floor of the jet.

Bucky took a deep breath. This was getting ridiculous. He just needed to tell you how he felt. What’s the worst that could happen? Utter rejection? Painful heartbreak?

But then again…maybe you would feel the same way. Maybe you would tell him you liked him back, and the two of you could have a future together. Maybe it would work…

That’s it, he thought decisively. I’m just going to tell her.

He heard the familiar clank of your shoes returning to the back of the jet. Bucky took a deep breath and spun around to face you.

“I like you!” he blurted out. “I really, really like you. You’re so smart, and funny, and I always feel happy spending time with you. You treat me like I’m normal, and you make me feel like I fit in around here. Would you ever consider going out with me? On a date?”

Bucky panted and his heart practically thumped out of his chest as he waited for your response. Your faceplate hissed as it retracted into your helmet.

Only it wasn’t your face he was looking at.

It was Tony Stark’s.

All of the blood left Bucky’s cheeks as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. He had just confessed his heart to your father.

“Well isn’t that sweet,” Tony said dryly. His eyes glinted, and Bucky couldn’t tell whether Stark was amused or furious.

“I-I-I-I,” he stuttered. Bucky couldn’t get words to come out of his mouth. What the hell had he just done?

“Hey guys!” you called as you approached Bucky and your dad. “Whoa Buck!” you exclaimed, noticing the super soldier’s face. “You okay?”

Tony clapped a hand down on Bucky’s shoulder. Hard. “Bucky here is just feeling a bit air sick,” he said.

“Oh no!” you tutted. “You should sit down. Put your head between your knees too.” You guided Bucky to the bench and gently pressed his shoulders down so his head dangled between his knees. You rubbed his back soothingly, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“I think Bucky should switch with me,” Tony said, much to Bucky’s dismay. “You can work with Steve, okay?”

“Okay,” you sighed. Was that disappointment in your voice? Bucky was afraid to lift his head to find out.

Tony sat down next to Bucky. “We’re not even close to being done with your confession,” he whispered.

Bucky groaned. This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

“We’re taking heavy fire!” Tony yelled over the comms. He shot a few blasts out of the palm of his hand, completely destroying a tank. Bucky took out the rest of the HYDRA operatives with his gun.

“Us too!” you responded.

“We need to retreat!” Steve ordered.

“We can still stop them!” you cried. “I can take out the last tank!” You yelped, and everyone could hear you curse and grunt as you kicked the crap out of some poor enemy operative. Bucky had sparred with you many times. He definitely never wanted to be on the receiving end of your punches.

“Don’t be reckless!” Tony demanded as he shot another blast. “It’s not worth it!”

Bucky looked up and saw you fly to the last tank. Unfortunately, another HYDRA operative saw you too, and aimed his gun at your armour. Bucky quickly took him out and left Tony to provide you with cover.

“I’ve got your back, Y/N!” Bucky announced. The two of you worked in tandem; you blasting away at the last tank, and Bucky taking out guard after guard. He knew you could hold your own, but he couldn’t risk losing you. He cared about you way too much.

Before he knew it, the last guard was taken out, and you had managed to completely disarm the tank.

“Clear,” Steve said.

“Clear here too, Cap,” Tony added.

“Area cleared,” Bucky replied.

“Tank is all clear!” You raised a triumphant fist in the air. “Nice work team!”

Now that the threat was gone, everyone split up and collected the intel they came to get. You and Steve worked inside the base while Tony and Bucky kept an eye on the perimeter.

“Thanks for watching her,” Tony said, glancing over.

Bucky’s face turned scarlet. “S’no problem,” he replied.

Tony nodded then looked away. He let out a huff and turned to Bucky. “Just tell her, okay?”

“W-w-what?”

“Just tell her how you feel,” Tony replied grudgingly. “If that’s really how you feel, tell her.” He pointed his metal arm at Bucky. “But if you hurt her, I will kill you and hide your body.”

Bucky stifled a grin. “Fair enough.”

* * *

A few hours later, you were all back at the compound, ready for some sleep. The unexpected battle had taken a lot out of you, and you were snuggled under your covers in your softest pjs as quickly as possible.

You groaned as you heard someone knock softly on your door. “It’s open!” you yelled from under your fortress.

“Y/N?”

You poked your head out to see Bucky standing in the doorway. “Hey Buck!” you chirped, your mood instantly brightening. “Don’t mind me, I’m just comfy.”

Bucky chuckled and rubbed a nervous hand on the back of his neck. “I can come back…”

“No, you’re fine!” you insisted. “What’s up?”

Bucky blushed and held up the Disney movie you had talked about earlier. “I swiped this from the movie room. Do you…do you wanna watch it?”

You gasped and made grabby motions with your hand, causing Bucky to let out a huge laugh. He handed you the movie and you scrambled to set up your DVD player. You climbed back up into bed and patted the spot next to you.

“Y-y-you sure?” he asked nervously, causing you to roll your eyes.

“Get over here,” you commanded.

Bucky held up his hands in surrender. He tried to put a respectable distance between the two of you, but you had other plans. You pulled on his arm so he in the middle of the bed. Pulling the blanket over both your legs, you cuddled into his side and gently placed your head on his shoulder.

“This okay?” you asked softly.

Bucky’s breath and ability to speak had completely left him, so he merely nodded. You both watched the movie in silence until Bucky couldn’t take it anymore. He loved having you close, loved feeling your skin against his own. He quietly cleared his throat.

“Y/N?” he whispered. “I really like you.”

“Good,” you replied with a smile.

“Good?”

You nodded and bit your lip as you looked up at him. Smiling shyly, you interlaced your fingers with his and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

“Because I like you too.”


End file.
